


A Knight in Shining Eyeliner

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bad Flirting, Bad Guy Lorenzo Rey, Flirting, M/M, Magnus is the knight in shining armor with a bigger office, Mentions of Sexual Harassment from Lorenzo, college professor au, magnus comes to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 15:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Professor Alec Lightwood has lost the battle to move his office.  But unbeknownst to Professor Magnus Bane, he had a very good reason for wanting to move.  When that reason comes to light, Magnus finds himself in a position to play the knight in shining eyeliner.





	A Knight in Shining Eyeliner

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Battling for the best lecture hall / office space leads to all the feels

“Bane!” 

Magnus savored the shout of his name, a triumphant smirk curling his lips as he turned to Alexander, when his gloating over the other Professor was abruptly interrupted by one of his...colleagues. 

“Well, well, _Professor_ _ Lightwood, _ it looks we’ll be sharing an office going forward.” 

Magnus watched Lorenzo step closer, a possessive hand dropping to Alexander’s forearm. He raised both of his eyebrows and bit down a comment when he caught the uncomfortable look on Alexander’s face. 

Alec had never explained _why_ he wanted to move offices, why he had demanded it, and fought so hard for it. But as he observed Lorenzo give Alec’s arm another squeeze, it wasn’t hard to understand. 

He pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to their Department Head, informing Luke that Alexander’s proposed office change would happen immediately. Magnus ignored the confused response and shoved his phone back into his pocket, clearing his throat pointedly. 

“Oh, Magnus,” Lorenzo pretended to look surprised. “I didn’t see you there.” 

Magnus rolled his eyes. “I find that hard to believe considering you are standing in my lecture hall, holding the arm of my office mate.” He gave them both a bland look at their surprise and pretended he didn’t see the obvious relief in Alexander’s eyes. 

“Your-” 

“Oh yes,” Magnus interrupted, turning his focus to Alec. He smiled. “I think you mentioned needing help moving your things? We’ll need to reorganize my office for your desk, but I think we can manage.” 

“I,” Alec’s eyes darted between Magnus and Lorenzo and he nodded, stepping away from Lorenzo and the hold on his arm. “Yes, that’d be great. I have my things packed already.” 

“Excellent!” Magnus gestured for Alexander to lead the way and followed him out of the lecture hall, leaving the furious Lorenzo behind them. 

As soon as they were out of sight, Alec's shoulders slumped. “You didn’t need to do that. I know how much you value your space.” 

Magnus shrugged, but offered Alexander a more genuine smile. “I suppose I’ll simply have to get used to you being around more.” 

Alec blinked. “You were...serious?” 

Magnus opened the door to Alec’s office and gestured him in, striding towards the boxes on the desk. “I’m not without my own difficulties, but I assure you, I’ll be better than him.” 

“You already are.” 

Magnus paused in lifting a heavy box and turned to look at Alec, at the blush crawling up his cheeks and down his neck. “Oh?” 

Alec glanced at Magnus and forced a shrug. “Maybe I like the over the top flirting and bad puns.” 

Magnus thought back to the first two months of the semester where he’d done nothing but flirt with, and tease their newest Professor. Partially because he  _ could, _ and because, well, Professor Alec Lightwood  _ was _ gorgeous. 

“Really now?” 

Alec’s blush darkened and he picked up a box. “Maybe.” 

Magnus picked up another box and winked at Alexander. “Well that’s good to know.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
[The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
[AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
[Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
